Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Dubnau, David RESEARCH &RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? m Yes l No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? m Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? m Yes l No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? m Yes m No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or l Yes m No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: Germany 5.c. Optional Explanation: Collaboration with Dr. Berenike Maier 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 2297-summary.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 8006-Narrative.pdf.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 8. Bibliography &References Cited 9786-references.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 9. Facilities &Other Resources 6314-facilities_and_resources.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 10. Equipment Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Dubnau, David Bacillus subtilis and many other bacteria can be transformed by exogenous DNA when in a physiological state known as competence. Competent cells can bind DNA, fragment it on the cell surface and transport a single strand of DNA across the membrane. Once internalized, the single strand can integrate at a homologous